lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Across the Sea
é o décimo quinto episódio da sexta temporada e o 118º de Lost; e foi ao ar dia 11 de maio de 2010. A história do relacionamento entre Jacob e o Homem de Preto é revelada. Sinopse Época Romana Clássica pergunta à mulher quem ela é.]] Mais de 2.000 anos antes da queda do vôo 815, Claudia tem um acidente num navio e acaba caindo na ilha. Ela olha em volta e vê A Ilha. Eventualmente, como ela se esforça para mover seus pés, o vestido vermelho revela seu estado de gravidez já avançado. A praia está cheia de destroços do naufrágio. Ela faz o seu caminho pelo interior da ilha e encontra um córrego, onde bebe da sua água. Enquanto ela bebe, se assusta ao ver uma mulher refletida na água. A mulher leva Cláudia para seu acampamento primitivo, a alimenta e trata seus ferimentos. thumb | right | [[Jacob e Seu Irmão gêmeo, momentos depois de nascerem.]] As duas têm uma conversa em latim, e a mulher responde às perguntas de Claudia, dizendo que ela está sozinha e que ela também chegou na ilha "por acaso". Ela diz que cada pergunta que Claudia fizer levará a outra pergunta, e ela sugere que Cláudia repouse e apenas seja grata por estar viva. Ela não permite que Claudia procure por outros sobreviventes, dizendo que ela mesma vai encontrá-los. Em breve, Claudia entra em trabalho de parto com a mulher atuando como parteira. Dá à luz um belo menino, que Claudia chama de Jacob. Então, outro menino nasce. Ao contrário de Jacob, ele é agitado e inquieto. Claudia diz que ela só havia escolhido um nome. Envolvendo os dois bebês em tecidos claro e escuro, a mulher cuida dos bebês com preocupação. Quando Cláudia pede para ver seus bebês, a mulher diz: "Sinto muito", e a mata com um golpe na cabeça utilizando uma pedra. Treze Anos Depois thumb | left | [[Jacob e seu irmão gêmeo estudam um novo jogo .]] O menino de preto encontra um jogo egípcio de Senet na praia. Jacob corre para cima e o menino de preto diz a ele que é um jogo e que "somente ele" sabe como jogar. Ele concorda em jogar com Jacob, mas só se Jacob não disser para a mãe de ambos, porque ele acredita que ela tirará o jogo deles. No mesmo dia, a mãe está trabalhando em seu tear e ela pergunta a Jacob se ele a ama. Ele diz que sim e ela retruca: "Então me diga o que aconteceu". Ela então sai e vai ao encontro do menino de preto na praia que logo deduz que Jacob disse a ela algo sobre o jogo. A Mãe diz que Jacob não sabe mentir. Ela diz ao menino de preto que ele é "especial". Ela diz que foi ela quem deixou o jogo para ele. O menino de preto diz ter pensado que o jogo poderia ter vindo de "algum outro lugar, através do mar". Ela diz que não há nenhum outro lugar, que a ilha é tudo que existe. O menino de preto pergunta de onde eles vieram e a mãe responde que os irmãos vieram dela, e ela veio de sua mãe, que está morta. O menino pergunta o que significa "estar morto". Sua mãe diz que é algo que ele nunca terá que se preocupar. thumb | right | [[A mãe apresenta a Jacob e seu irmão gêmeo a Fonte de luz.]] Os meninos perseguem um javali, mas são surpreendidos quando ele é morto por caçadores. Os gêmeos correm e exigem uma explicação da mãe sobre o que acabaram de ver. Ela diz que esses homens não são como eles, que afirma "estamos aqui por uma razão". O menino de preto insiste em saber qual é a razão. A Mãe venda os garotos e os leva para a selva. Ela diz a eles que as outras pessoas são perigosas, porque eles vêm, eles lutam, destroem, corrompem e sempre termina do mesmo jeito. Ela diz que sempre escondeu isso dos meninos para que eles nunca pudessem machucar um ao outro. A Mãe retira suas vendas e revela uma caverna com um riacho que corre para ela, a caverna emite uma luz dourada brilhante. Ela diz a eles que é a razão pela qual eles estão na ilha. Ela diz que eles nunca devem entrar na caverna. O menino de preto distrai-se com a luz e diz que a luz é muito bonita, a mãe o acorda e diz a eles que um pouco dessa mesma luz que está na caverna está dentro de cada homem, mas que as pessoas sempre querem mais. A Mãe diz que as outras pessoas não podem levar a luz, eles podem tentar e se a luz apagar-se dali, sairia por toda parte. A Mãe tem protegido o lugar, mas quando ela já não puder, então, terá de ser um dos gêmeos a proteger. thumb | left aparição | [[Claudia | Cláudia apresenta ao menino de preto sua verdadeira origem.]] Algum tempo depois, os meninos estão jogando Senet. O menino de preto diz a Jacob que não pode fazer determinada jogada, porque é contra as regras. Ele diz que um dia Jacob poderá fazer o seu próprio jogo e assim, todos terão de seguir suas regras. O menino de preto anuncia a aparição de Claudia a uma curta distância, banhada em luz. Jacob não consegue vê-la, e o menino de preto segue Claudia. Ela explica que Jacob não pode vê-la porque ela está morta. Ela leva o menino de preto para um lugar do outro lado da ilha e mostra-lhe uma movimentada aldeia. Ela diz que aquelas pessoas vieram do outro lado do mar há treze anos. Ela lhe diz que ela é sua verdadeira mãe e mãe de Jacob e que também vem do outro lado do mar. thumb | right | [[Jacob discute com seu irmão sobre seus planos e pontos de vista sobre a mãe.]] O menino de preto acorda Jacob no meio da noite e o convida para ir com ele para juntarem-se as pessoas na aldeia. Ele tenta explicar a Jacob que as pessoas da aldeia são as suas pessoas e que a mãe mentiu sobre tudo, que ela não os ama e que "Ela não é mesmo nossa mãe". Jacob fica furioso e soca o menino de preto várias vezes no rosto. A Mãe os separa e Jacob diz que seu irmão está saindo e indo para as outras pessoas. O menino de preto diz que está indo "para casa" através do mar e que ela matou sua mãe verdadeira e que não pertence àquele lugar. Ele implora a Jacob para ir com ele. Jacob opta por ficar com a mãe. A Mãe diz ao menino de preto que, tudo o que foi dito a ele era mentira e que ele nunca será capaz de deixar a ilha. Ele diz que um dia ele vai provar que não é verdade. Jacob une-se à mãe na praia. Ela admite ter matado sua mãe verdadeira e explica que se ela estivesse viva ela teria levado os garotos de volta para as pessoas más e que ela precisava que Jacob ficasse bom. Jacob pergunta por que ela amava seu irmão mais e ela diz que amou cada um deles de formas diferentes. Jacob concorda em ficar com ela, por ora. Trinta Anos Depois thumb | left | O [[Homem de Preto Mostra a Jacob Propriedades Especiais da Ilha.]] Jacob terminou um pedaço de pano no tear. A Mãe alega cansaço de tanto moer ervas. Jacob vai para o outro lado da ilha e observa o seu irmão trabalhar em um projeto com as outras pessoas. Ele desce ao encontro do Homem de Preto e sugere uma partida de Senet. O Homem de Preto diz a Jacob que a mãe deles pode ser insana, mas ela está certa sobre o seu povo ser mau. Ele diz que eles são gananciosos, manipuladores, desonestos e egoístas. Ele revela a Jacob que encontrou uma maneira de sair da ilha. Ele joga o seu punhal e este é atraído e adere aos blocos de pedra de um poço. Ele fala sobre a maneira como o metal se comporta estranhamente em determinados locais em torno da ilha. O Homem de Preto pede a Jacob para acompanhá-lo. Jacob, porém, diz que a Ilha é sua casa e que ele não quer sair. O Homem de Preto diz que não é sua casa. thumb | right | A [[Mãe Pergunta ao seu Filho sobre a roda.]] Jacob diz a mãe que seu irmão encontrou uma maneira de sair da Ilha. A Mãe vai vê-lo e observa que as outras pessoas estão cavando um poço. Ela entra e o encontra trabalhando. O Homem de Preto congratula-se com frieza e critica o fato de ele ter procurado por toda a Ilha e nunca ter chegado perto de encontrar a caverna sequer uma única vez. Ele diz a ela que ele então pensou em outra forma de chegar à luz. Ele diz a mãe que as pessoas têm algumas idéias muito interessantes sobre o que fazer com a luz. Ela demonstra um ar de preocupação com o conhecimento que essas pessoas têm agora. Ele mostra a ela que ele encontrou uma maneira de cavar até luz existente em outras partes da ilha. Ele desaloja uma pedra, permitindo que a luz se propague pela a caverna. O Homem de Preto construiu uma roda e ele pretende cavar um grande buraco na parede do poço e usá-la para construir um mecanismo que lhe permitirá sair da Ilha . A Mãe pergunta como ele sabe dessas coisas, e com ódio e sarcasmo, ele responde que ele sabe de tudo isso porque ele é "especial". A Mãe finge um abraço de despedida e ao dizer que ela está arrependida, ela bate a cabeça dele contra a parede de pedras embaixo da fissura. thumb | left | "Aceite a responsabilidade de proteger este lugar pelo tempo que você puder". A Mãe volta a Jacob e o leva para a caverna brilhante. Ela diz a Jacob que ele vai protegê-lo agora. Jacob pergunta o que está dentro da caverna e a mãe responde que há vida, morte, renascimento, é a fonte, o coração da ilha. Ela pede para ele prometer que ele nunca vai entrar na caverna, pois isso seria muito pior do que morrer. Ela derrama um pouco de vinho a partir de um balão em uma taça de prata, fazendo um encantamento. Ela diz que ao beber o vinho ele aceitará a responsabilidade de proteger o lugar pelo tempo que ele puder e, quando não puder mais, encontrar um substituto. Ele mostra-se indignado e triste em se tornar seu sucessor, pois ele não era sua primeira escolha, já que ela sempre favorecia seu irmão. Ela admite que estava errada e que deveria ter sido ele o tempo todo. Após Jacob beber o vinho a Mãe diz: "Agora você e eu somos os mesmos". thumb | right | O [[Homem de Preto esfaqueia sua Mãe .]] O Homem de Preto acorda. Seu poço foi destruído e preenchido com terra. Então ele vê uma fumaça ao longe. Ele encontra a aldeia destruída e todos os seus habitantes mortos. Ele encontra o seu jogo de Senet queimado e parcialmente destruído. Ele cambaleia em torno de frustração e raiva. Jacob e sua mãe estão voltando para casa, ela diz que uma tempestade está chegando e manda Jacob apanhar lenha, ela pede a ele para ter cuidado. Chegando no acampamento a Mãe vê o tear destruído e o acampamento em total desordem. A Mãe acha o jogo que tinha deixado para o menino de preto trinta anos antes. Ela encontra uma pedra branca e uma preta. Então ela é executada por trás com um punhal pelo Homem de Preto. Com lágrimas nos olhos, o Homem de Preto se dirige a ela como "Mãe" e pergunta por que ela não iria deixá-lo sair da Ilha. Quando ela morre, ela diz: "Porque eu te amo..." e dirige a ele um olhar de alívio e diz "Obrigado". Então morre. thumb | left | [[Jacob é derrubado pelo Monstro de Fumaça quando ele sai da Fonte da Luz.]] Jacob volta e vê o que seu irmão fez e o ataca como fez quando eles tinham treze anos de idade. Ele arrasta seu irmão pela da selva. O Homem de Preto lembra a Jacob que ele não pode matá-lo. Jacob responde que ele não tem a intenção de matá-lo. Ele o leva para a caverna brilhante e joga-o no fluxo de água que leva para a entrada da caverna. O Homem de Preto bate a cabeça em uma pedra e fica inconsciente, então é sugado para a fonte. Momentos mais tarde o Monstro de Fumaça sai em rajadas da caverna e desaparece na selva. Jacob lava-se em um riacho e vê o corpo quebrado de seu irmão sobre galhos próximos. Ele o abraça chorando. Jacob carrega seu corpo de volta para casa e encontra as duas pedras e as coloca em uma bolsa. Ele põe os corpos da mãe e do irmão lado a lado com a bolsa na mão da mãe. thumb | right | [[John Locke nomeia Os corpos de "Adão e Eva ".]] 28 de setembro de 2004 Milhares de anos depois, o voo 815 já caiu na Ilha. Jack e Kate descobrem a caverna e se deparam com 2 corpos. John Locke os vê e os chama de Adão e Eva." Curiosidades Gerais *Quando o Homem de Preto nasce, sua mãe não lhe dá nome, dizendo: "Eu só escolhi um nome". No decorrer do episódio, a Mãe e Jacob sempre se referem a ele como nomes carinhosos ("Meu Amor", "Irmão") e pronomes pessoais. *Claudia é a terceira mulher que conhecemos que chegou à Ilha grávida e futuramente teve seu bebê tomado e cuidado por outra pessoa - as outras foram Claire e Danielle Rousseau. *A adaga mostrada do Homem de Preto é a mesma que ele dá a Richard para matar Jacob em , e que mais tarde Dogen dá a Sayid (para matar o Homem de Preto). *Este episódio é passado no tempo mais antigo da série, chegando a cerca de dois milênios atrás, e também a maior passagem de tempo entre as cenas. *A mais provável tradução do encantamento Latino feito pela "Mãe" ao oferecer o vinho a Jacob para sua iniciação é: "Porque nós não aceitamos essa poção como simples, mas como se ele se tornasse um em relação a mim." (Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum.) Notas de Produção *Pela primeira vez na história da série, nenhum membro do elenco principal aparece na linha original. Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke) eles são os únicos membros do elenco pricipal a aparecerem, e aparecem apenas em cenas reusadas. *Este é o segundo episódio (depois de ) a apresentar a história em ordem cronológica (exceto por breves flash-forwards entrelaçados nas cenas finais). *Este é o segundo episódio da temporada a mostrar um flashback ao invés de um flash-sideway, depois de "Ab Aeterno". *Assim como o flashback de Sayid em , o episódio começa com outra linguagem antes de mudar para o Inglês (da qual os personagens não estão realmente falando) pelo resto do episódio. *Kenton Duty (Jacob (13 anos)) aparece como estrela convidada, onde em todos os outros episódios ele é creditado como co-estrela. *Este é o nono episódio a se passar inteiramente na Ilha, depois de "The Other 48 Days", "Maternity Leave", "Three Minutes", "The Brig", "The Other Woman", "LaFleur", "Namaste" e "Follow the Leader". *Charlie Pace foi editado fora da cena original da caverna do episódio . ** As cores da cena foram ajustadas. *Este episódio não se inicia com o tradicional "Anteriormente em Lost". *Um título de brincadeira entre os produtores, de acordo com Damon e Carlton no podcast oficial, foi "I'll Just Sit Here in the Dark" ("Eu apenas vou sentar aqui no escuro"). *Este é o terceiro de apenas três episódios da série a não ter um enredo secundário. Os dois primeiros foram da 2ª Temporada ( ) e da 5ª Temporada ( ). *Titus Welliver quebrou dois de seus dedos do pé enquanto filamava a cena em que Jacob o leva forçadamente à Luz. Erros de Gravação * Quando o jovem Homem de Preto está falando pra sua mãe sobre o jogo que achou na praia, uma pessia pode ser vista refletida em seus olhos. * Quando o homem de preto está jogando palitos no jogo com Jacob, os palitos mudam de posição ao longo da cena. * Quando os corpos foram descobertos em (o que nos é mostrado nesse episódio como um flashforward) eles estavam separados e não dispostos lado a lado, como vemos Jacob colocando-os nesse episódio. Este erro de continuidade apareceu pela primeira vez em e foi mantido nesse episódio. Temas Recorrentes *Claudia chega à ilha grávida e dá a luz a Jacob e seu irmão gêmeo. *O recém-nascido Jacob e seu irmão são enrolados em panos brancos e pretos, respectivamente. *Depois de dar a luz a Jacob e ao Homem de Preto Claudia é assassinada pela Mãe . *Mãe cria os gêmeos como se fossem dela. *O Homem de Preto e Jacob jogam Senet, um jogo de tabuleiro que o Homem de Preto "encontrou" na praia. *Ambos o Garoto de Preto e sua Mãe prevêem que vai chover. *O Garoto de Preto parece ter insights sobre as regras do Senet e predizer o tempo. *A mãe de Jacob e do Garoto de Preto os convence que não há nada fora da Ilha e nenhum lugar para ir além do oceano. Ela depois declara que as outras pessoas são de outro lugar da Ilha. *A mãe criou os garotos na caverna e não lhes contou que havia outras pessoas. *Jacob e o Homem de Preto caçam um javali, que é abatido por homens que a Mãe chama de "pessoas más". Trinta anos depois o Homem de Preto confirma isso ao seu irmão, já que viveu entre eles. *O Garoto de Preto diz a Jacob que não quer ir ao outro povo sozinho. *Mãe venda os garotos antes de levá-los à Fonte. *Jacob e o Garoto de Preto são levados à Fonte ("o coração da Ilha") pela Mãe, que lhes diz que precisam protegê-la. *Jacob não admite a seu irmão que a Mãe sabe que ele vai visitá-lo. *Quando Jacob pergunta à sua Mãe o que se encontra na luz da caverna, ela diz: "Vida, morte, ressurreição." . *O Homem de Preto mostra a Jacob que o poço tem propriedades magnéticas ao jogar sua faca que é atraída pelo poço. * Quando o Homem de Preto é inicialmente confrontado pela sua mãe no poço, ela está iluminada mas ele está no escuro. *Apesar dela primeiramente pedir a Jacob para proteger a Fonte, Mãe finalmente diz que ele não "tem uma escolha". Ela completa dizendo que sempre soube que Jacob era destinado a ficar em seu lugar. *Após ser proibido de partir, o Homem de Preto assasina a Mãe ao apunhalá-la com sua adaga. Análise da História * Uma mulher mata uma náufraga grávida para roubar seus bebês. * o Homem de Preto é visitado pelo fantasma de sua mãe biológica, semeando inconfiança e um desejo de ir para 'casa'. Apesar de se juntar aos sobreviventes ele permanece próximo de Jacob por um longo tempo. * o Homem de Preto se junta ao povo de sua mãe biológica para achar fontes da energia da Ilha e assim tentar escapar. * a Mãe impede o Homem de Preto de escapar e mata o restante dos sobreviventes. * O Homem de Preto mata sua mãe adotiva. * Jacob joga seu irmão na Fonte num ato de vingança, um destino pior do que a morte segunda sua mãe adotiva. * Jacob assume o papel de protetor da Fonte após beber o vinho de sua mãe adotiva. * Jacob coloca os corpos de seu irmão e sua mãe juntos e os põe de mãos dadas. Referências Culturais * Senet: o Homem de Preto acha um tabuleiro e peças desse antigo jogo Egípcio na praia e diz que sabe jogar mesmo nunca tendo jogado antes. Senet talvez seja o jogo de tabuleiro mais velho do mundo. Tabuleiros de Senet eram postos no túmulo junto com outros objetos utéis para a perigosa jornada depois da vida. Técnicas Literárias * Após ajudar Claudia a dar a luz, a mulher mata ela e rouba seus bebês. * Jovem Jacob não gosta que seu gêmeo faça as regras do Senet, e seu irmão diz que um dia ele ter um jogo em que ele faça as regras. * o Homem de Preto diz à Mãe que ele pretende colocar a roda num "sistema" que combina a água e a luz , e que irá para casa quando girá-la. Mão não discorda que irá funcionar, invés disso ela pergunta como ela sabe sobre isso. * A mãe adotiva diz ao Garoto de Preto que ele é "Especial". * Quando Jacob pergunta diretamente, sua Mãe adimite ter matado sua mãe biológica. Apesar disso, ele decide continuar com ela. * The other people on the Island were killed off in order to stop their knowledge of the Source from spreading. * The Man in Black seems to subscribe to a scientific worldview, associating with men who want to use technology to harness the power of the Source. Jacob faithfully follows his mother's teachings. This makes the Man in Black the "man of science" and Jacob the "man of faith." However, the Man in Black eventually assumes the form of John Locke, the "man of faith." * Mother tells Jacob she killed Claudia and raised him because she couldn't let him become "one of them." * The Man in Black tells Jacob he's mistaken about his people seeming to be good since he is "looking down from above", revealing his firsthand experience among them. In Ricardo reminds Jacob of the Man in Black's involvement when Jacob states he wishes to remain aloof and observe the people he brings to the Island. * As Mother tells Jacob, "You're going to protect it now." she passes her torch to him. * Mother explains to Jacob his future role as protector of the Source and what he has to do and tells him "It's going to be you," sensing that her death is approaching; Sayid says the same thing to Jack after telling him to rescue Desmond and before sacrificing his life. * Jacob has light hair, his twin has dark hair. * Jacob is wrapped in a light cloth, and his twin is wrapped in a dark cloth. * Mother is examining the black stone from the game box just before she is stabbed by the Man in Black. * The Man in Black shreds the tapestry Mother was weaving with Jacob, but the Smoke Monster does not harm Jacob's tapestry while rampaging in the statue's plinth. * The Man in Black rejected his mother, and called her a liar, but later came to believe the same way as her about people coming to the Island. Referências a Episódios *Jack, Locke, and Kate find the Man in Black and Mother in the caves and call them "Adam and Eve". *Ben stated, that "they don't even have a word" for the Smoke Monster. Now we learn that he is literally nameless. *Claudia pauses at a stream to drink, and is startled by an unexpected reflection in the water. *Jacob is seen learning the art of tapestry weaving from his mother. *Mother says, "They come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt. It always ends the same." *Mother says, "We are here for a reason." In "The Brig," Richard says, "We're looking for someone to remind us that we're here for more important reasons." *Mother says, "This is the reason why we're here," mirroring the Man in Black's statement as he reveals the names of the candidates on the cliffside cave wall to Sawyer. *The Man in Black throws his knife at the well to show that it is magnetic, just like Eko threw Charlie's belt at the Swan wall. *The construction of the wheel is shown. *Mother predicts it is going to rain like Locke could. *Jacob drinks from the bottle of wine. *The Man in Black stumbles upon a site of unexplained mass death. Questões não Respondidas *O que a mãe de Jacob e do Inimigo fez para que os filhos não pudessem matar um ao outro? *Qual a bebida que a mãe ofereceu a Jacob? *Qual a relação do Monstro de Fumaça com a fonte? *Qual o nome do Homem de Preto? *Qual o nome da mulher criou Jacob e o Homem de Preto ? Links externos *ABC Press Release